


The Summer Heat

by Scalpha



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Attempting to make out, Banter, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: “This is it. The Gods have abandoned us.”Okabe sighed dramatically as he fell onto the sofa in the lab. 40°C. 104°F. 313°K. It was so horribly humid and hot, he felt like he was being baked alive inside his clothes. “It’d be a lot easier on you if you took off the lab coat, y’know,” an exhausted voice called out from behind him, to be specific in front of the opened fridge, trying to improvise for the lack of air conditioning.A story in which Okabe and Kurisu attempt not to melt in the summer heat, spend time together with lots of banter, end up cuddling and attempt to kiss.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Summer Heat

“This is it. The Gods have abandoned us.”

Okabe sighed dramatically as he fell onto the sofa in the lab. 40°C. 104°F. 313°K. It was so horribly humid and hot, he felt like he was being baked alive inside his clothes. “It’d be a lot easier on you if you took off the lab coat, y’know,” an exhausted voice called out from behind him at the opened fridge, trying to improvise for the lack of air conditioning.

Makise Kurisu, the one currently trying to become one with the refrigerator, also known as “the girl genius”. His assistant and partner through worldlines. Ever since they started dating about a month ago, her presence in the lab became more and more common, even when the others weren’t there. She’d sit there and read, work, watch TV- anything, really, though he’d be lying if he said he understood why. After all, her hotel room had air-conditioning, unlike their shabby little lab. “Assistant,” he called for her, his throat dry, “I crave the doc. Hand me a Dr. Pepper.”

She rolled her eyes. At first, she was just going to decline… but why not have a little fun? Two six-packs of Dr. Pepper were sitting in the fridge, just waiting to feed the Mad Scientists addiction, so she grabbed one that was nice and cold and made her way to the sofa. She moved it closer to him, and he tried to grab it…

“Hey!”

But she pulled it away. “Why’d you pull it away?”

An evil smirk found its way to her face. “Give me one good reason why I should give it to you.”

He pouted and stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed. “I refuse to humor you and your sadistic tendencies, Christina.”

She grinned. “Oh well… I guess I’ll just drink this delicious, fizzy, wonderfully cold bottle of Doctor Pepper on my own.” Damn it… don’t give up! Show your unbendable willpower, show how strong the Mad Scientist, Hououin Kyouma really is! “Aaah! I can’t wait to take a sip.” Resist… _RESIST…_ “I just have to open it…” She reached for the clasp, and...

“Please give me the bottle of Doctor Pepper, Christina.” He caved in.

“Hmm? Christina? I didn’t realize there was someone else here. Who is this “Christina”?”

This woman was awful. How could she possibly torture this poor man, who had given into her desires and let go of his pride, even more than she already had?! He grumbled.

“Oh well, guess this’ll be my bottle then.” She opened it, letting out that sizzle that was ever so familiar to him.

“Kurisu, please!” he gave up, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

She smiled, satisfied. “There you go. Was that so hard?”

“Grr… Can I have the bottle now?” He tried to hold back the anger, at least until the bottle was safely in his hands.

“Sure, one sec.” She raised the bottle up to her lips and took a nice and long sip, to Okabe’s dread.

“CHRISTIIIINAAAAAA!” He yelled, jumping off of the sofa. “Now you’ve done it! You’ve awoken the rage of the Mad Scientist! Urgh… I can feel my blood boil… I never intended for you to see this, but I have no other choice but to unleash the hidden powers of my right arm! Oh, Beelzebub, I call to you once more… Grant me the power to punish this _inhumane_ being, that would rob an innocent man such as myself of one of the greatest delights of life! Fret not, Doc… for I will aveng-”

She interrupted him by shoving another bottle, which she was hiding behind her back, into his face. “Psych.”

He grumbled in response. “You shall live to see another day,” he mumbled as he grabbed the bottle of (metaphorical) liquid gold, opened it, and downed the whole thing in one go. “Aaaaah… I feel my life-force coming back! Truly, nothing will ever restore as much HP as this beautiful potion. My thanks, Christina.”

She sighed and sat back down in front of the fridge. “Shut up.” She sounded frustrated, but Okabe could also hear a hint of joy in her voice.

Once he was sure she couldn’t see his face anymore, he smiled. “Never.”

About 10 minutes later, Okabe forced Kurisu to close the fridge door. He didn’t want the Doctor Pepper to get warm… Uh, didn’t want the little bit of food they had to go bad, after all. She protested, “It’s 40 degrees, Okabe! I’m going to die if I have to endure the heat for even longer!”

That was a fair point, but…”Shouldn’t you be used to this kind of temperature, being from the States and what not?” He wiped his sweat and took a sip out of his Doctor Pepper bottle. “Besides, if you’re really that hot, just take a shower.”

She glared at him. “I refuse to take a shower with you around.”

“Seriously? You still think I’d peek at you in the shower?” He sighed.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” She grimaced.

He ignored the comment, knowing that nothing he could say would satisfy her. “Alright, another suggestion: We can go to your hotel roo-”

“No chance.”

Owch. “But you have _air conditioning_!”

A pale, pink tint found her cheeks and decided to rest on them. “I’m not letting you in my hotel room, you idiot! _God_ knows what you’d do there…”

The Mad Scientist, who was way too overheated to be as extra as he normally was, knocked his head against the wall behind him. “Do you have any better ideas?”

She tilted her head up, her mouth ever so slightly opened. Any ideas, eh? “I could tie you up and blindfold you while I take a shower.”

There was an opportunity for another jab at her perverted thoughts, but he didn’t have the energy for another battle of wits against the girl genius at the moment. “Preferably ideas that don’t involve me being deprived of my senses. Or dead, because I feel that’d be your next suggestion.”

“You know me so well.”

Okabe tried thinking of something- anything, that they could do that _wouldn’t_ put his life at risk. But… he couldn’t. He needed a break. “I give up. I’m gonna shower. I don’t feel like myself in this heat.”

A laugh escaped her throat. “Honestly, you’re more like yourself than you usually are. You’re actually acting like Okabe.”

“And that’s the problem,” he scoffed, “I’d offer you to go first, but alas,” Kurisu sighed. Oh God, not again. “you keep undermining my gentlemanliness! Making such rude, bold claims, afraid that I may look at your naked body without consent! I cannot believe that you still think so little of me… unless... “ his eyes widened. “Impossible! Could it be… was this all a plot to get me to shower first?! Are you going to embrace your perverted nature and start pee-”

She knocked her head against the wall over and over again. “Please. Please. Just shower.”

“I see this as an absolute win,” he grinned.

“I understood that reference,” she responded before blushing and again repeatedly shaking her head. While shaking her head, however… She spotted something from the corner of her eye. A… _A fan?!_ “ _Okabe!!_ Why is there a fan?!” Quickly, the neuroscientist got up and dashed at speeds that made her seem more like an Olympic athlete than a scientist, with the fan being her target.

“Oh. Sorry to disappoint you, Christina, but that thing’s broken. Has been for a while now. Anyway… The shower is waiting for me. Have fun struggling in the heat, and keep an eye out on organisation assassins! Hououin Kyouma, out.” He entered the small bathroom and closed the door behind him, letting out a muffled “El Psy Kongroo”. Kurisu, on the other hand, had an idea on how to keep herself busy while he was showering…

20 minutes later, Okabe came out wearing black sweatpants, another gray t-shirt, and his lab coat. He felt reborn… And he was. “ _Mwahahaha!”_ he yelled, “Like a phoenix from the ashes… Hououin Kyouma rises once more! The holy water that has come from Eden itself has revived me once and for all! Strike the phoenix down if you will, for he will simply rise from his ashes and-”

Meanwhile, on the sofa… there was Kurisu, sitting in front of the broken fan. Her hair was covering her face. Okabe blinked once, twice, then opened his mouth. “U-uh… Christina? Are you alright?”

“Heh…” her lips twisted into a malicious grin. “Hehehe…”

“...C-Christina?” his voice cracked.

Suddenly, her laugh echoed through the room. “ _Mwahahahaha!”_ It sounded like she snapped, like _she_ has now become the Mad Scientist! Okabe was horrified but also felt challenged. He steadied himself, pointed at her, and yelled:

“Oh?! So this was your plan, Christina! You used the time I spent refreshing myself to prepare… for our final showdown! You expect to defeat me in one final battle, so you can truly advance from being a mere assistant to a _Mad Scientist_ like me?! Heh… I had no idea you would be so bold. However… I have the advantage! My health and MP have been fully restored, thanks to the water of Eden… so, come then! Face me, with all your power! _MWAHAHAHAHA!”_

She turned around to face Okabe but proceeded to ignore his comment. “Guess who fixed the fan!”

...He dropped the towel he was using as a makeshift weapon. “...No way.”

Raising her thumb and smiling at him, she responded: “Yes way. Press the button.”

The Mad Scientist hesitantly walked closer to the fan. He’d tried fixing it, but in all honesty, he just made it worse, somehow. Fixing machinery wasn’t really one of his specialties. How did Kurisu manage to fix it within only 20 minutes?! Once his finger found the button, he pushed it, ever so gently…

And it produced a pleasant breeze that flew right in Kurisu’s face. “Aaaaaaah… I feel reborn!” She cried out.

“Christina, you absolute _genius!_ I cannot believe you created Future Gadget Number 9 within only 20 minutes! I shall dub it-”

“If you give it a name, I won’t let you sit here with me. I didn’t _create_ it, I _fixed_ it.”

Why did she always refuse to humor him for even a minute? He sighed. He would happily give up his pride if it meant being able to enjoy the fan for even just a little bit. “Please let me sit next to you.”

A cocky smile formed on her face. “There you go. C’mon, sit down. Uh…” Her eyes widened as she realized what she was implying. “N-not that I want you to, of course! I just pity you, that’s all!” 

At first, Okabe was going to smile, but then he realized why she got flustered… They’d have to sit pretty close to each other, since the fan didn’t really cover a particularly big area. He gulped. Was she actually allowing this to happen? Sure, they’d been dating for a while, but… Normally, she seemed rather embarrassed by the thought of too much physical contact, which is why he avoided it. “A-are you really sure?”

She looked away, twirling her gorgeous, chestnut-colored hair. “I-its alright, Okabe…”

“Ah-” his heartbeat sped up. Was this a sign? Was she trying to… no, there’s no way. She wouldn’t, right? Right. For sure. She was just being polite, of course! “T-thank you…” He whispered, his voice cracking, as he sat down on the completely opposite side of the sofa.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “The fan can’t even hit you that way…”

A gulp. “O-of course, haha! How foolish of me…” He moved a slight bit to his left, so the fan hit his shoulder and some of his hair. Kurisu grumbled…

Then she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him closer to her, causing him to let out a very feminine squeal. “D-don’t be a chicken!”

His heart felt like it was about to explode. Not because he was so close to a girl, but because he was this close to _Kurisu_. He had no idea what this meant, so he decided to just enjoy the breeze for a bit. And it felt… incredibly nice, to be frank. He felt reborn. He leaned back into the sofa, trying to ignore the beautiful redhead next to him, his absolutely stunning, radiant girlfriend, that looked like a model posing for a magazine, with the wind blowing through her hair like that- no. Stop! Stop stop stop, don’t even _think_ that! He sighed. This was a rather overwhelming situation for him, with her being so close to him-

And then she put her head on his shoulder. It was for only a second, then she flinched back, but it still made him feel like his heart was about to pop. “S-sorry, that wasn’t… I didn’t mean to, uh…” 

Seriously, they’d been dating for so long, but were still shy about something like that?! Damnit! Okabe couldn’t let this stand, for his pride as a man was on the line! He had to do something. Initiate something… So he took a deep breath in-

“Ah-!”

And held her hand. He expected her to flinch away, but it was quite the opposite. After a couple of seconds of confusion, she squeezed his hand back in return, her face absolutely covered in red, surprised at him taking the initiative. She had to retaliate! She couldn’t lose to him! So, albeit hesitantly, she put her head back on his shoulder and let the fan blow on both of them. Their hearts were still beating like crazy.

“I…” Okabe started, searching for the right words to say. “This is a very welcome surprise. How come we haven’t done this sooner?”

She grumbled. “I-idiot… I was just waiting for you to initiate something…” and his eyes widened in return.

“Oh. I… Wow. Would you believe me if I said that I was always just scared of crossing the line?” He laughed at himself for not realizing sooner.

“Crossing the line by holding hands? Oh no, you pervert! What’s next, kissing? Oooh wait, we’ve already done that. Seriously, Okabe… you’re such a dork sometimes.”

Raising an eyebrow, Okabe started thinking. They really kissed before even holding hands. Though, to be fair, she was the one who initiated the kiss. But if she wanted him to initiate things…

Forcing himself to do what he was about to do, he moved his hand to Kurisu’s cheek. He cupped it and looked deep into her eyes, noticing a pink flush on her cheeks thanks to his peripheral vision. “I’m sorry… I suppose I should make up for that then, shouldn’t I?”

Her eyes widened. “H-huh?! I-I… I mean, uh, I…” Why was he like this?! Every time she started something, it was like it... awoke something within him. The first time they kissed was the same; she kissed him once, and he kissed her again. And again. And again. Though she had to confess… She did like this side of him quite a lot as well. Not that she’d ever say that out loud.

He looked her in the eyes, ever so gently, his right hand still holding her left. “It’s okay, right?”

“I-I mean…” God, she kept tripping over her words! Stupid stupid stupid… “Y...yeah. Be gentle, please.”

And gentle he was. Slowly, carefully, he moved his lips towards hers, his head angled a slight bit so his nose wouldn’t get in the way. And once their lips met, he could feel the same spark traveling through his bones that he felt the first time he kissed her. And the second. And the third, and the tenth, and he was sure he would still feel it when they kissed for the 100th time. His grip on her hand tightened, reassuring himself that _she was there_ and that she was going to _stay there._

Her grip tightened in response. After about five seconds, they pulled away, smiling at each other. It was a nice, small, experimental peck. With but a gaze, Okabe asked if he could go on, and the young genius nodded. Words weren’t necessary. As their lips connected once more, Okabe moved his hand from her cheek to the small of her back, pulling her closer, causing her to practically melt into the kiss and his soft touch. Once more, they broke the kiss. And once more did they get back to it.

Then, accidentally, they both opened their mouths. They pulled back, surprised, but after a few moments of quiet consideration got back to it. This time, their tongues experimentally met, and they tasted each other for the first time. He tasted minty, Kurisu noted. Could it be that he brushed his teeth before/after he took a shower?

Subconsciously, trying to get better access to her boyfriend’s mouth, she wrapped a leg around his waist and almost straddled him. Shocked by this bold move, Okabe broke the kiss. “Ah- s-sorry…” she stuttered, trying to move her leg back.

However, Okabe stopped her. “No… it’s fine by me. Should make things a lot easier.”

A ragged sigh left Kurisu’s mouth as she once more initiated a kiss, this time much more passionate than before. Slowly, she moved her free hand to the hem of his lab coat, still holding onto his hand with her other one, and she started pulling at it. Okabe understood and allowed her to pull the sleeve off, before breaking their hand-contact for a few seconds to fully get rid of it. Kurisu threw it on the table, before continuing her all-out attack on him.

One of her hands was on his chest, the other was now once more connected with his. “O...Oka-” She interrupted herself. He called her Kurisu, so… _“Rintarou.”_

And that settled it. Okabe pulled her closer, attacking her mouth. She couldn’t contain a small moan that escaped her mouth. Once more, her hand moved to a piece of clothing he was wearing- this time, it was the grey t-shirt. He pulled away and looked at her, a concerned look on his face. “I’m sorry Kurisu, but are you sure?”

“...Yeah. I-if… you don’t mind.”

His gaze wandered off, and he looked as though he was contemplating something for what felt like an eternity. In the end, however, he nodded. Kurisu smiled gently and moved her hands underneath his t-shirt, pulling it up agonizingly slowly…

When suddenly, the door crashed open and Mayuri’s voice rang through the lab.

“Tutturuuuu! Mayushii brought some ice cream!”

 _“Oh fuck-!”_ Kurisu yelled, pulling his shirt down and accidentally hitting him in his private parts during the process. She jumped off of him and ran to the door to stop her from entering. “H-hey Mayuri! How are you?”

Meanwhile, Okabe was holding onto his groin, in unspeakable pain. _'Th_ _e heritage of the undying phoenix… Ends here…'_ he thought to himself. He didn’t mind having to stop- in fact, it was probably for the best that they did, but _God,_ his poor Sodom and Gomorrah.

“Weeell, it’s so hot today that Mayushii thought she should surprise Chris-chan and Okarin with some nice, cold ice cream!”

An awkward laugh left Kurisu’s mouth. “Aaaah, that’s so _considerate_ of you, Mayuri-chan! Okabe is _in the bathroom_ right now, but he should be back out soon.” She hissed the _bathroom_ part, and Okabe got the hint. He crawled into the small bathroom and laid down on the floor, embracing the pain and taking his sweet time to recover from the hefty blow.

As Mayuri entered, she immediately spotted Okabe’s coat on the table. “Oooh, Okarin took his coat off? He never does that, not even when it’s reaaally hot like today! He’s always like, ‘ooh, it’s for the Mad Scientist aesthetic,’ and stuff like that!”

The young genius’ eyes widened. “Ehehe… W-well, you know, it’s really hot today! Guess even his stupid chuunibyou act has its limits, haha...ha…”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY different from what I usually write, in the sense that things got a little... spicy, but if I'm being honest the only reason why is so I could drop the "The heritage of the undying phoenix... ends here..." line  
> Hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
